


Two Hearts One Home

by Elleohl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleohl/pseuds/Elleohl
Summary: A collection of Larry Stylinson short stories





	Two Hearts One Home

_Can we fall, one more time?_   
_ Stop the tape and rewind_   
_ Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade_   
_ Cause there is nobody else_   
_ It's gotta be you_   
_ Only you_

Harry shot up out of bed with a shortness of breath, covered in a cold sweat.

Another nightmare.

As always, it about _him_.

He looked at the body laying next to him. A girl he could hardly remember the name of, Emily or Emma or something like it. He knew it was wrong, but in his drunken loneliness, he needed someone.

He tried to fall back asleep, but his mind was racing, thinking about mistakes made, heated arguments had and stupid things that were said nearly a year ago. He had wished and had even began praying that he could take it all back. His life had been falling apart, despite the facade he had put on.

He slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping stranger before tugging a pair of sweatpants onto his hips and grabbing his cell phone from the nightstand.

Harry felt a sense of deja vu as he tiptoed down the large hallway to his office. He almost got angry with himself for being so pathetic, but he just needed to hear his voice. Even if it was just the recording of his voicemail that he had memorized every sound to.

He sat down in the oversized chair in the room and dialed the number as if it was muscle memory, which it was. A few months ago, he had deleted the name from his phone as an attempt to stop himself from doing this, but it was a futile action.

The phone began to ring. He began to count 1...2...3... he knew he would hear the familiar recording after 8.

To his surprise, after 5, he heard a click and a quick silence. He began to panic. He didn't know what to say if he had actually answered.

"Harry?" the voice asked letting out a heavy sleepy sigh.

Harry stumbled, trying to force words from his mouth.

"Lou?" His voice was soft.

"Everything okay? It's near 4 in the morning." There was concern in his voice.

"Yeah, s'good. I just..." Harry's voice trailed off.

"If you're alright, I'm going to go back to sleep." Louis' said, almost hinting at a disappointed tone.

"I just... I really miss you Lou." Harry finally managed.

"Harry," Louis sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know you said not to call, but I needed to hear your voice." He rushed.

"Don't pretend this is the first you've called." Louis let out a small chuckle.

Harry could feel his cheeks blush from the sound alone.

"Why'd you answer this time?" Harry asked quietly.

"I had a bad dream. You were in it." Louis admitted.

Harry began to wonder if that was a normal thing for Louis as it was for him.

"Oh." Was all Harry could muster before a quiet moment.

"I'm glad you're good." Louis sighed. "I'm gonna head back to bed."

"Wait Lou!" Harry spoke a little too loudly. There was a silence. He checked his phone to make sure Louis hadn't hung up. He hadn't, but he wasn't speaking.

"Can I see you?" He asked meekly.

Another sigh was heard.

"Haz, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Lou, please? Just lunch or something?" Harry's voice shook.

"I just don't think Eleanor would be very happy about that." He explained.

The mere mention of her name made Harry's skin crawl. The three of them were once friends, but after the break up, she had slithered her way in like the snake she was. He had to will all of his strength to remain calm.

"She isn't happy about much." He snidely remarked, resulting in Louis' laughter in Harry's ear, immediately filling his whole body with warmth.

"I just don't know Harry. It's probably not a good idea." He said again once the laughter subsided.

Harry expected this answer. As much as he had hoped otherwise.

There was a silence on both ends of the phone. A haunting deafening silence.

"I'm sorry Lou." Harry eventually offered. "For everything, you know?"

Another moment of silence passed.

"Yeah. Me too." Louis said quietly.

"I should let you go." Harry said, not knowing if he meant physically or emotionally.

"Alright then. Have a good one Haz."

"Goodnight Lou."

Harry hung up the phone. Although the conversation was short, he felt a sense of relief just from hearing the voice of the man his heart still yearned for.

———

A few weeks, Harry was back home in England. Since the band had went on hiatus, he made every effort to see more of his mother and sister while writing his first solo album.

The late night conversation from before was replaying nonstop in his mind as he sat at the dining table in his childhood home. His mother Anne and sister Gemma were busy talking about whatever had happened recently in their lives, but Harry was completely lost in his thoughts.

"Honey? Harry? HARRY?" Anne stood in front of him as he snapped to.

"Yeah, erm, sorry. Jet lag, I guess." He shook his head and tried to excuse his total lack of attention.

Gemma took the seat next to him with a concerned look on her face.

"You've been spaced out since you got in. What's going on?" Gemma asked sincerely.

"I uh.. I spoke to Lou." He said, almost as if he was questioning the reality.

"That's great honey! How is he?" Anne asked.

"He's really good, I think." Harry stumbled to get the words out.

"You should invite him for dinner while you're here. We sure miss him around." Her offer was soon received with a worried look from Gemma.

"Yeah.. erm.. maybe so." He knew his mother didn't know the details of their break up, just that it had happened. He didn't feel like explaining why having him for dinner wasn't going to happen.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon out of the house, visiting old friends and running a few errands. He was surprised when he returned home to see a car parked on the street in front of the house. A very familiar car. Surely not, he thought. There was no way.

He slowly opened the front door, silently hoping, wishing, praying that he would be inside. Sitting at the far end of the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table like he used to. Chatting and laughing with two of his favorite people in the world. He had hoped that he had changed his mind about seeing him, but as he walked in, his heart dropped, he wasn't there. His mom and Gemma were in the kitchen talking and cooking as they often would.

He tried to suck up his disappointment as he walked into the kitchen, setting a bag full of random odds and ends his mother had requested he pick up while he was out.

"Thanks honey." Anne said, kissing her son on the cheek. Harry offered a fake smile. Gemma turned away, hiding what looked to be a knowing grin on her face.

"I hope you're not mad, but I asked Louis for dinner because you didn't seem so keen on doing it yourself." Anne almost giggled.

Harry's eyes grew at least four sizes and his heart began to race with excitement.

"Wh-what?" Harry stuttered in disbelief. Of course he wasn't mad. A little sad that his mother could persuade him better than he could, but definitely not mad.

"He's out back." She motioned to the door leading to the backyard.

Harry all but ran across the room, he could see him through the window, leaned against the brick smoking a cigarette. His hand trembled as he turned the knob.

"Louis, you... you're here?" He couldn't believe his own eyes as he stood less than five feet away from the man he deeply loved.

"Couldn't pass up Anne's cookin' could I? You know I'm right shit at making much of anything me-self. About time for a nice meal." Louis was always one to joke during serious moments.

"What changed your mind?" Harry asked cautiously.

Louis put his cigarette out, flicking it into the trash can on the porch.

"I dunno. I guess I kind of missed you too." He smiled and placed his hand on Harry's arm for a moment before returning inside.

"So Louis, what have you been up to?" Gemma asked and shot a quick glance at her brother with a slight sadness to her eyes. She was the only one that knew everything that had led up to their unfortunate demise, at least the only one that Harry had told.

"Same shit really." He shrugged and took a bite of the cottage pie Anne had prepared. "This is delicious by the way. Compliments, mum!"

The fact that he was still calling Anne mum made Harry's heart flutter in his chest.

"Thanks love," Anne beamed from the praise.

"Yeah, just been trying to figure out where to go next, ya know?" He looked over at Harry who had been staring at him ever since they had sat down as if he were some sort of enigma.

"Harry here's been working on some new music of his own." Anne said proudly. "Do you think you'll do the same?"

"I've done a bit, but we'll see. I just finished up a song with Bebe-"

"I love that song." Gemma interrupted.

"Thanks love." He offered with a smile. "As far as solo stuff, we'll see how it goes."

"You should definitely do something Lou, you're a very talented young man." Anne told him.

Harry was mostly quiet throughout the dinner, only answering questions he was directly asked. He was too distracted by the fact that Louis was actually there. In the same room. Sitting beside him. He didn't want to overthink, but he also couldn't help the tiny sliver of hope that felt as if it might burn a hole in his chest.

"Thanks again for dinner. That was the best I've eaten in months." Louis said to Anne as he pulled her into a hug.

"Of course baby. Gotta eat good. You're always welcome here, you should know that." She said releasing him from her grasp.

Louis and Gemma shared a hug as well before he turned to Harry.

"Do you, I don't know.. want to go get a pint or something?" He asked, almost painfully.

"Ye-yeah. That'd be fine."

Harry quickly grabbed his coat and slid into a pair of black boots.

"Do we take two cars or just one?" Harry asked nervously as they walked across the front courtyard.

Louis stopped and grabbed onto Harry's arm.

"This doesn't have to be weird ya know? We're just catching up. We'll just take one." Louis said pulling out his keys.

_Doesn't have to be weird. Right._ Harry thought. This was by far the weirdest moment he had been in in quite some time.

"Okay, I know it's been awhile, but I still don't trust your driving. Let's take mine." Harry fished the keys from his coat pocket, unlocking the black Range Rover in the driveway.

"Wow, okay Harry." Louis threw his hands up and rolled his eyes before walking to the car in the drive.

They arrived at a small hole in the wall pub a little after 7pm. Harry and Louis were the only ones inside beside an already drunk older gentleman who was seated, singing off tune to the radio at the bar. A middle aged woman took their drink orders and quickly returned with two beers.

"Does El know you're here?" Harry blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

"Yes." He stated with a straight face.

"She's not happy about it, is she?" Harry continued.

"What do you think?" Louis answered with a goofy grin.

"I didn't want to cause any trouble. I'm sorry." Harry frowned.

"Are you sure about that?" Louis tilted his head with intrigue.

"Well.. maybe.. I mean... not really. I want whatever makes you happy and if she does then no, I don't want to cause any problems. I shouldn't have called that night and I should have told my mum not to call, which I didn't even know that she did.." Harry rambled, looking down and picking at the napkin underneath his drink.

"Harry." Louis said sharply. "If I didn't want to talk to you, I wouldn't have answered. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't."

Harry felt heat race to his cheeks as he blushed.

"Ask me what makes me happy." Louis said looking into Harry's glowing green eyes.

Harry was confused, but asked what he was told to ask. "What makes you happy Lou?"

"You. It's always been you. Nothing else comes close." He spoke confidently.

"Even after everything that happened?" Harry wanted to be happy by the confession, but there was a massive guilt clinging to his heart.

"Yes Harry, even after all the shit. It hurt. A lot. Really thought it'd kill me. But after I was done hurting, the only thing I wanted was you. And I was too proud to admit it." Louis sighed as Harry remained speechless. 

"I can't tell you how many times I wanted to pick up the fuckin phone when you called, which was like an obsessive amount mind you. I felt I was going crazy. That night I did, I had a dream. A dream that you didn't exist in this world. I hated it. I don't want to be in a world without you in it. And for too long I've tried to pretend I was living in that world, Harry."

By now tears both of their eyes were glossy from tears forming behind them.

"I had dreams too." Harry sniffled. "That you had died or you hated me. The second was always the worst. And I really thought it was true. I have never and will never stop loving you Louis. You're it for me and I've never been more sure of anything. If I could take everything back, I would. In an instant."

"I died? Okay, wow that's shit." Louis joked, making Harry smile a teary eyed, reddened nose smile.

"Are you boys doin alright?" The waitress interrupted.

"We're good thanks," Louis waved her away, careful not to break eye contact with the love of his life sitting across from him.

Harry laughed at his action and wiped his eyes and nose on the inside of his shirt.

"Proper gross mate." Louis teased, only making Harry laugh even more.

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"Well I broke things off with Eleanor before I drove to yours, so kind of hoping you'll give me somewhere to crash for a few days?" He chuckled.

"Let's go home Lou." Harry offered, taking Louis' hand into his own across the table.

"I still have half a pint!" Louis objected.

"Fine. Finish your drink and then we'll go home."


End file.
